Shattered
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Formerly known as "Did You Forget About Me" Riley has no knowledge of his human life, and doesn't want to remember any part of it. But what happens when he finds police files, with his name on it, and when he meets a girl named Lindsay Crane, does she have something to do with his previous life?
1. Fuzzy Memories

**Introduction**

Blood, Death, and Pain. Those were the main things in this life, this living hell. This is what I was taught from the day I was turned, turned into a vampire.

**Chapter 1**

**Fuzzy Memories**

**Riley's P.O.V**

"What did I say, about A LOW PROFILE?" I yelled over the fierce growls of the thirsty, newborn vampires, and the screams of pain from their human prey. With fury above a level 10, I stormed over towards 2 humans, who were being mauled on by 4 vampires. I grabbed each one, and threw them to the side, ignoring their furious growls, and the smell of fresh human blood, pouring out on the alley floor. I headed towards the humans' car, tore off the passenger's door, and threw it onto the ground-the sound making a large crash. All 18 newborns turned towards me, with angry, but yet attentive expressions.

"Something's coming. And if you CAN'T-" I took in a deep breath, trying to control my anger, "control yourselves- we're all going to die."

They all looked down, ashamed of themselves.

"What's done is done, just- clean up after yourselves." Then, slowly, I walked away from the murderous scene.

I clearly heard the newborns go back to feeding, the second that I left the scene. As always, and without Victoria's acknowledgement, I wandered around Seattle, to explore. I hopped from roof to roof, until I came to the boundary of Seattle, which was bordered by the great forest to Forks.

Victoria said never to go near there, and I listened to her-until now. For once, in the 18 months that I've been a vampire, I was actually disobeying Victoria.

So, I leapt from the roof I was on, and onto the forest ground, landing in a hunting crouch. Then, I began exploring the woods that once were a part of my human home.

As I walked slowly through the woods, ( well, slow to a vampire, since I was walking at a human speed) I began to smell a scent so strong, it could only be human. Humans? Way out here in the middle of the woods, at this time of night? But, as I walked on further, I began to see humans. Quickly, I hopped into a nearby tree, my vampire instincts immediately kicking in, my mind beginning to shut down.

It was 2 male police officers, posting something up on the tree ahead of me.

My lips curled back from my razor sharp teeth, and I emitted a low growl. Mine! The blood was mine! But then, my human thoughts began to come back. What was I doing? I had just fed, and killing these police officers would just bring more closer to our hideout.

Once they stapled something to the tree, they left, and drove away in their police cruiser.

As soon as they left, I leapt from my tree, to the tree that the police officers were just at, and I jumped to the ground, once again landing in a hunting crouch. Casually, I walked around to the front of the tree, but the moment I spotted the sign, I gasped.

**Missing: Riley Biers**

**Beloved son of Sarah and Robert Biers, and the loved one of Lindsay Crane.**

Lindsay Crane, why did that name seem so familiar? As I was pondering, fuzzy human memories began to flash through my mind. A girl, with blonde hair and black lowlights, hazel eyes, and a smile that made you feel all warm inside. Then, the memory of a sweet voice came into my head.

"I love you, Riley, and I never want to lose you." Her sweet, warm human voice whispered.

"I love you too, Lindsay." My human voice whispered back to her, and we then kissed.

I remembered her, but how could I have possibly forgotten the one I loved most, the one I cared about so dearly.

With all of my energy, I took off running-north, away from the newborns, away from Victoria and all her lies, and towards the small town of Forks, where I once lived, where I once belonged.


	2. Finding Lindsay

**Chapter 2**

**Finding Lindsay**

**Riley's P.O.V**

All night I raced, raced down endless roads and streets. At first I was unable to remember where she lived, but then, as I was about to give up all hope, I remembered. Within a matter of seconds, I reached her home.

It was a quiet little home, in the middle of the forest. I remembered that, Lindsay had bought a house of her own, since her father died, and she didn't want to live with her step mother and step sisters. The house was just as I remembered it. The house was a 2 story brick house, covered in vines, and surrounded by trees, with smoke coming out the chimney. And the old oak tree that leaned to one side, was still up against her bedroom window.

Not wanting to disturb her, or scare her, I waited until the lights in the house turned off, and then, I quietly and swiftly climbed up the old oak tree, opened up her bedroom window, and slid inside, without making a single sound.

Lindsay was asleep in her bed. Her layered blonde hair with black lowlights was pulled into a ponytail, and her beautiful face was peaceful with sleep. She simply wore a white tang top and pajama shorts, plus the bed sheets were tightly wrapped around her legs. She moaned and turned over, facing me.

Very quietly, I crept to her side of the bed, and lowered my face to her level. Her scent was overpowering! So sweet, and mouthwatering-my mouth secreted venom just thinking about it.

Before I knew it, my mind was beginning to shut down, and I found myself moving in closer to her, my lips just inches away from her neck. I could smell and hear her rich blood pulsing through her veins. She was sound asleep, she wouldn't be able to fight me, her life would be over quickly, and she would never know that it was me who took her innocent human life.

"Riley," Lindsay whispered. Quickly, I moved back, thinking that she had woken. But her eyes were shut. She looked asleep, but her voice had been so clear! "Riley, please…don't leave…me." She whispered, and she rolled over, moaning. She was dreaming about me? I was still on her mind, even though I had been gone for over a year?

"Lindsay." I whispered her name, but it sounded more like singing.

She winced at her name being called, and she turned back towards me again, our faces only a foot apart.

"Lindsay." I whispered again, very gently.

Her nose scrunched, and then she sleepily opened her beautiful hazel eyes.

Quickly, I looked down, not wanting her to see mine.

"Riley?" she mumbled, sitting up and yawning, like she had been having a good dream.

"Yeah," I said in a low voice, "yeah it's me." I felt ashamed, ashamed that I didn't remember. That I thought Victoria was my one true love, the one that I truly cared about.

Then, to my amazement, she threw herself at me, her scent hitting me like a wrecking ball, and her arms locking tightly around my neck, as she started to sob.

"Oh, Riley! I thought you were dead! The police said that you were, and we even had a funeral for you." But then her voice became steel. "Don't ever do this to me again, do you hear me? You had me worried sick!"

"As her scent hit me, my lips pulled back from my teeth, and they moved to the soft skin of her neck. But, I came back to my senses, and pushed her away -with such a force, that she fell back down onto the bed-and I flung myself against the wall, gripping onto the wall like frickin spider man.

Lindsay's eyes widened at the huge leap I made, and she slowly got up, and began to walk towards me.

I sighed, and dropped to the floor in defeat. I couldn't hide this from her forever.

"Riley? What's wrong?" she asked in a hushed voice, "something seems to be troubling you. What is it?"

I didn't answer, I just simply stared at the floor, an angry expression on my face.

"Riley please-"she grabbed my wrist, just below my jacket sleeve, and then quickly retracted her hand with a gasp.

"You're skin is ice cold." She whispered.

**Lindsay's P.O.V**

"Riley, please-look at me." I pleaded. But he just ignored me, and continued to stare at the ground. So, I tried to look underneath his face, but then he just looked away from me completely. Very gently, I grabbed a hold of his ice cold chin, and I gently tried to pull it towards me, but to no avail. Trying to pull on him was like pulling onto a stone statue.

"Riley-please-for me." I whispered, in the most angelic voice that I could manage.

He sighed in defeat, and slowly, his head turned towards me, and then-his eyes flickered to mine.


	3. There Is No Escape

**OMG I am SOOOO sorry that I never updated this story! It's been what...7 months? MORE will be coming soon! Please review and again I am SOOO sorry!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

There Is No Escape

Lindsay's P.O.V

My heart sped up, and I took a startled step back.

"Riley what happened to you?" I asked in a shocked voice, unable to look away from his crimson red eyes. It was like he held me prisoner in them; I was unable to escape.

He sighed." Well, to say it short-I'm a vampire."

I couldn't help but scoff. "Umm, Riley, I think that maybe you hit your head or something. Vampires don't exist-you gotta be joking."

"Do you want me to prove it?" he asked, all of a sudden angry.

Finally, I looked away. "Sure Riley, sure." I mused. Typical Riley, always making jokes and fooling around.

_He's never gotten angry at me like that before….SHUT UP LINDSAY! It's probably just some weird mood swings._

Riley's fists clenched up at his sides, and I distinctively heard a low growl emit from his mouth. He reminded me of a lion getting ready to pounce on its prey, and before I knew it his body began to lower into a crouch.

My eyes widened, and I hesitantly, took a step back.

Riley let out a sharp growl the minute my foot touched the ground, and I quickly moved my foot back in place.

_The door Lindsay! THE DOOR!_ My eyes flickered from my bedroom door, to Riley and back again.

Listening to my instincts, I immediately bolted towards the door. But just as the door opened a crack, it was pushed shut again.

My eyes slowly trailed up, only to see a pale white hand firmly placed on the door. As my eyes trailed further I saw that an arm connected to it.

Quickly I averted my eyes away, simply staring down at the floor.

_Riley._

Everything was silent, except for my racing heart and quick breath.

I felt something cool touch my arm-a hand-? And cool breath on the back of my neck. My entire body was quivering with fear and frightened tears began to form in my hazel eyes.

I felt something constrict around my waist and when I dared to look down, I saw it was an arm.

_This must mean that the door is free! Go Lindsay go!_

But I could not bring myself to move. It was as if my feet were glued to the floor. Instead I turned around almost numbly, and buried my face into Riley's chest. My hands gripped onto his leather jacket tightly, as silent tears began to fall from my eyes like waterfalls.

Riley's cold arms constricted around me in a tight embrace, and he buried his face in my hair, taking in a deep breath. My teeth bit onto my lower lip, as I tried to hold in the sobs as best I could.

I felt him pull away slightly, and his cold finger pulled my lower lip out from underneath my teeth.

Riley's red eyes were hard and confused, but before I could ask why, he set his hand on the side of my face, and used his thumb to wipe away the tears that were still falling from my hazel eyes.

"You're lucky that you can still cry." Riley whispered looking down.

"You mean-you can't cry? At all?" I whispered.

He shook his head.

My hand moved up to gently rest on his cheek. Riley's eyes flickered up towards me again, and a slight smile touched his lips. "I missed you so much," I whispered fresh tears pouring down my face, "you have no idea how hard it was without you. Not only emotionally but also physically."

"In what ways physically?" He whispered tracing his fingers over my cheek gently. Goosebumps rose on my skin and my breaths were coming out in pants.

"My-step-mother and step-sisters. They've been teasing me more than ever since you went missing. I may have gotten away by moving out of state but-they still know where I am, and how to find me, and-"

"Shhh," Riley pulled me tightly against him, resting his head on top of mine. "You don't have to worry about them anymore." Riley then picked me up in one lithe movement and gently set me down on my soft bed.

"What are you-"

"Shhh," he soothed me again as he lightly kissed my forehead and pulled the covers over me. "You need to rest." He whispered into my ear. A yawn escaped my lips and I found myself snuggling deeper into the covers as I closed my eyes. I could hear Riley's retreating footsteps, and my eyes opened immediately in alarm. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go run some errands."

"W-will you come back?" My heart sped up in fright, afraid that he was leaving me once again.

"Relax Linds," Riley walked over towards me and ruffled his fingers through my long blonde hair. I loved it when he used my nickname. "I'll be back," he said playfully and began walking away. But before he took 3 steps my hand was on his cold stone wrist.

"Swear to me that you won't leave Riley. Swear now!" I looked at him with hard eyes, and he only sighed and leaned in closer to me. His beautiful face was only inches away from me, and his cool sweet breath made my head swim.

"I SWEAR, that I won't leave you Lindsay Annabelle Crane." He rested his hand on the side of my face before he let it drop, and walked towards the window.

"Get some sleep Lindsay," he whispered, "I'll be back in a few hours. I PROMISE." With that he leapt out of the window and disappeared.

A heavy sigh escaped through my lips before I decided that I shouldn't worry anymore. So, I pulled the covers over my head, closed my eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	4. My Lover's Kiss

Chapter 4

My Lover's Kiss

Lindsay's P.O.V

The sun was shining through my bedroom window, and I pulled the covers further over my head trying to block out the bright rays. Then I remembered. RILEY! I jerked up out of bed, causing my head to swim. "Riley?" My eyes searched frantically all around, looking for some sign of him.

"Yes?" His voice came from the old rocking chair in the far corner of my room. He had a book in his hand, his red eyes looking me over curiously.

I made didn't even hesitate when I raced over towards him and threw my arms around him in a tight hug, crying endlessly. "I-It wasn't a-a dream. You're r-really b-back!" Riley's eyes were wide with shock and I could feel his grip on me tighten slightly. But as I continued to cry and pulled myself closer to him, his grip loosened slightly.

"Lindsay it's ok." He ran his cold hands up and down my back, desperately trying to calm me down. Riley cradled me like a small child, wrapping his arms around me in a protective position. Riley rocked the chair back and forth, causing my crying to slowly cease.

"I'm sorry." I whispered grabbing onto his shirt tighter, "I just-keep thinking you're going to leave again."

"Linds," Riley whispered kissing my forehead lightly, "I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I won't leave you again. I don't want to lose you again either." He set his head on mine and let out a heavy sigh.

"I believe you." I got off of his lap and walked towards my bedroom door, ruffling my fingers through my messy blonde/black hair. "Where are you going missy?" I felt Riley's arm constrict around my waist and a light smile touched my lips. "I'm going to make breakfast. My stomach is growling up a storm."

I gently pried his hand from around my waist and headed into the kitchen area. I kept it simple, simply grabbing a small bowl of cereal. Riley wandered around the house smelling peculiar objects. When I asked him what he was doing he said he was simply memorizing the scent of my house. I desperately tried not to laugh, but every once in a while a small chuckle would escape.

"Do I amuse you Lindsay Crane?" Riley asked in a playful tone when I finished eating. I chuckled and smiled, "Yes Riley Biers, you amuse me greatly." Riley raced over towards me faster than my eyes could see, and he had me cradled in his arms tightly.

"Really now?" He kissed me tenderly on the forehead. "Riley!" I giggled, "Stop it. Put me down!" I felt his lips vibrate, as he groaned in defeat, and he gently set me back down on the ground. "You are such a pushover."

Riley giggled lightly and went to sit on the long white couch in the living room. I walked over to my empty cereal bowl, and rinsed it in the sink, before I placed it into the dishwasher. It wasn't long before the sound of the television drifted to my ears.

"You realize that my cable bill will rise if you continue to watch." I walked over towards him and crossed my arms over my chest. Riley only smiled at me devilishly. "I have a few ways of paying you back." A chill ran down my spine, from the crown of my head to the soles of my feet. I truly hated it when Riley did this-he acted so…inhuman.

"Lindsay?" Riley's voice brought me out of my trance. "Hmm?"

"Is..something wrong? You seemed to be out of it for a few seconds." I quickly shook my head, clearing my thoughts. "N-Nothing's wrong."

"Linds," Riley arched an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "You know you can't fool me. I know you too well. A sigh escaped my lips, "Well, it was worth a try anyways."

Riley moved to a sitting position, and patted the empty cushion next to him. I took a deep breath and sat next to him. Riley's arm wound tightly around my waist and I smiled lightly, but slightly kept my distance from him.

"C'mon Linds," He pulled me closer to him, "seriously-what's wrong?"

I sighed and looked down. "It-it's just-you would always act all-cocky and dangerous when you were human. But now when you act like that, it just makes you seem-inhuman."

"Hmph!" Riley retorted. "I'm not human Lindsay, therefore that makes me inhuman. "No!" I whined standing up and glaring at him, "The way you act is so unnatural-even for a vampire." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and looked down, "And to be honest-it scares me."

So fast I barely processed it-cold arms were tightly wrapped around my waist and cold lips at my ear. "I'm sorry Lindsay," his voice was so smooth and intoxicating, that I couldn't hold back my shiver. "I really am. I didn't realize that it bothered you that much."

"Do you promise not to do it again?" I asked turning my head slightly. Riley let out a sigh, "I promise to try. Will you forgive me?" God his voice was so hypnotizing…

"Hmmm," I moaned turning around to face him and leaning in closer to his face, "yes." Riley smiled and rested his forehead against mine. "Hmmm good."

The space between us was so small, and I found myself moving my lips closer to his. Only a centimeter away…

Then he was gone.

My eyes darted around the room until I spotted him in the far ceiling corner, gripping onto the walls like freaking spider man. "Riley?"

"What the hell were you doing?" He said nearly cutting me off. "W-Well.." I started but was cut off by the sound of Riley leaping to the ground. His eyes narrowed at me, and they seemed darker than before….

"Do you wanna get yourself killed?" Riley's voice was hard and cold and I couldn't help but flinch. I backed away slowly, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Hey Linds I didn't mean-"

"No," I whispered, "it's okay. I understand." I was surprised when I felt something wet slide down my face. It took me a few seconds to realize that I was crying. "Oh Lindsay," Riley sighed and was over by me within a matter of milliseconds, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to his chest.

My teeth bit into my lower lip as I held the sobs in, only letting the tears roll down my face. I gripped onto Riley's shirt tightly with both hands and let the tears soak into his shirt. "Shhh Linds.." Riley whispered soothingly, resting his chin on top of my head. His hand smoothed through my hair and he gently leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"It's not going to be the same now is it?" I whispered, my body shaking slightly. I felt Riley's one arm tighten around my waist, and him heaving a sigh. "No." He whispered in a hushed tone.

I whimpered and my grip on his shirt slackened. Nothing would be the same anymore. We would never be able to kiss again. Never be able to be close to each other. Never be able to-

Riley was coaxing my face up and before I knew it he pressed his lips against mine.

* * *

><p><strong>So what'd you guys think? Haha left ya'll with a cliff hanger! XD Don't worry I'll update soon!<strong>


End file.
